Temple's Treasure
Temple's Treasure is a quest on Fable III. This is a quest that requires the Hero to locate the Auroran flowers scattered throughout Aurora. It is also linked to the achievement "Flower Power". There are six types in total, five of each colour. You must collect all five to unlock the corresponding dye. Walkthrough Aurora #By the water/docks. (blue) # If your coming down the path from shifting sands look straight ahead and vault the little wall, its easy to miss. #On the right side in a little building with a small pool of water in it. #On the far right side by the auroran mine or by a little shrine thingy if you don't have the mine. (orange) #On the right side on the pathway leading to shifting sands in the same area as a silver key. Shifting Sands #On the left side before you get to the crossroads of passing and after the fort walls if you chose to make that decision in your quest. #On the right side next to the cliff face on your way to the fort if you built it, its down the narrow path leading to the small fort area or on your way into the main desert if you didn't build the fort. #After the fort area if you built it on the right as soon as you leave just look a little bit away from the wall or if you didn't build the fort when the desert opens up alot look on your right. # On the left by the cliff face on the pathway that leads to the veiled path. # n the middle of the desert in the second part of the shifting sands after you pass the fort if you built it. There really isn't anything around so check the middle of the area and you will find it. # As soon as you enter this area coming from aurora its on your right side of the stairs. # In the first part of shifting sands just act like your going to the second part of this area but before you get to the fort or the second part of the area turn area and there will be a path on your right its on this path. The Veiled Path #On the right as soon as you enter the area. #Close to the end on the left across from a gnome on the opposite side. #On the left side before a big staircase on the same side. # At the very end of this area on the left close to a dig spot and a treasure chest. #At the very end of this area on the left by a sliver key. # On the right when the area opens up. # On the left just before the staircase that leads nowhere. # On the right side before you reach the enigma. # If you go just past the enigma area it is on your right. # On the left side when the area opens up. #On the left side as soon as you pass the staircase leading to nowhere on the left. Sandfall Palace # By the second oasis area behind some stairs. # Next to the bridge on the shore of the first oasis. #Past the area with the little pool with stairs go through the doorway on turn left. #Next to the first oasis by the small island. # Past the second oasis in the grassy area. The Enigma # After the room with the green flower where you have to use your flame power to open the doorway, its in the middle of that room. #In the first room you come to in the middle. Unlockable dyes include: *Red - Represents love *Green - Represents growth *Yellow - Represents courage *Blue - Represents sorrow *Purple - Represents dreams *Orange - Represents strength Unlocked dyes can be used on your tattoos, making them glow the colour of whichever dye you choose. Dyes can be toggled on and off by interacting with the bottle in the Auroran temple, but multiple dyes can't be mixed to create new colours. Description Collect the rare flowers. Conclusion You have helped restore the sacred dyes. Aurora is grateful to you. Rewards *''10 Guild Seals after collecting all 5 flowers of each color, plus a bonus of 10 after collecting the last set, so 70 total Guild Seals if you collect them all.'' *''The option to dye your tattoos.'' Category:Fable III Quests Category:Quests